


You're Going to be Amazing

by Princex_N



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Knitting, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: Istus has been knitting for a long time





	

Istus has been knitting for a long time.

Her scarf goes on, as long as the world is old. She has been around for a while, and she's been working ever since the beginning. 

Compared to other gods, Istus is small and the number of her followers grows smaller all the time. She knows that, comparatively, she seems less impressive than the others, but she doesn't mind. 

She knows the importance of her works, and she values all of the followers that she has managed to accumulate. They and everyone like them are the ones that drive the design of her never ending project. Istus herself doesn't choose the patterns, the colors, or the textures of her scarf. It feels, inauthentic, to rob them of their choices and their stories. 

Sometimes, it makes for a very unpleasant scarf. 

She steps in where she can, to tweak things into something better, but the alterations are largely out of her hands, despite being part of the work inside of them. 

The three boys are odd bright marks in the present dullness of the scarf. 

They have their own unpleasant pasts, and futures, but they as a whole are more important than they know. 

She looks briefly into what will be, and a tear is brought to her eye. 

"You're going to be _amazing_ ," she tells them, and tries to convey what her hands can't yet. They are bright spots, soft yarn and pleasant textures that ripple out to effect more of the scarf than just themselves. They are impacting so much, in such a good way. 

Her joints have ached for a long time. Wrists and fingers raw from being held in the same positions for so long, repeating the same movements for such a long time. She would have thought that she would have wanted to stop a while ago. But seeing what she has just seen, her fingers can barely keep up with the excitement that flutters around in her chest. 

She cannot  _wait_ to see what they will do. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been knitting a lot lately to keep my hands busy while i listen to all these podcasts and don't do my homework, but the 'you're going to be amazing' bit made me tear the hell up, and i wanted to write this.  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
